My Name is Rebecca Swan
by Skyrose Nightfall
Summary: What would happen if Bella had a twin? One that looked exactly like her, but acted differently, lived differently? What would happen if these two girls grew up miles apart but were suddenly reuinited at the ages of 17?
1. All I Want To Do Is Scream

A/N: I made this on a whim, an urge you can also call it, to write something for twilight. I don't know, maybe you'll like it?

P.S. I will only add another chapter if I get 3 reviews _

D.C. Obviously I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, only my characters :DBECCA POV

* * *

I groaned as my alarm clock blared, and rolled over, my hand fumbling over the side table to find it, and then slamming a fist on the snooze. Damn school. I don't see the point in it. Don't get me wrong, I get straight A's, have a 4.0, make the high honor roll every semester every year, I have a perfect attendance, I'm popular, I'm in a lot of school sports, and I plan a lot of school functions. But why does have to start so damn _early_?

Muttering a muffled curse, I pulled back my blue covers and slid from my warm bed to the wooded floor, slipping my feet into my slippers. Yawning and stretching, I managed to shuffle into the bathroom and start the shower. Leaning against the sink, I splashed some water on my face then looked up in the mirror. I looked like hell. Grunting, I stripped and got in the shower, letting the soothing patter of water against my skin wake me up.

Once I got out, dried off, dressed, did my makeup, put in contacts, and did my hair, it was 7:15am.

I shuffled from the bathroom, picked up my blue messenger bag, and thumped down the stairs. "Dad, what do you want for breakfast?" I yawned, entering the kitchen.

Blinking, I saw that he wasn't here. Going to the fridge, I read a note he left me in his clumsy scrawl.

_Becca,_

_Had a crisis at the dep. Another body found at the lake. Should be back by tonight._

_With love,_

_Dad_

I shrugged, got my favorite cereal, cocoa puffs, from the cupboard, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk jug, and proceeded to eat.

I heard a knock on the door as I was putting my dishes in the sink. I smiled brightly and skipped to it, flinging the door open. "Jakie!" I jumped on him, my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist. He was strong enough to catch me, of course, or I wouldn't have done so.

"Hey honey, how's it goin'? Got any food?" He smiled brightly at me, the look that's usually in his eyes when he looks at me there.

I shook my head. "Not today. My dad had to go to the department. They found another body."

He sighed. "People these days, not good at all, goin' around murdering others," he said as set me down and walked in.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute, I just have to clean my dishes quick," I kissed him on the cheek and danced into the kitchen, beginning to scrub the dishes I had dirtied. I was putting the now clean and dry bowl in the cupboard when I felt warm arms slide around my waist. Jake rested his head on my shoulder and stared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes, I'm ready now," I rolled my eyes, muttering 'impatient, love-struck fool' as I picked up my bag and tried to get him to let go of my waist.

"Um, Jake, the only way we'll be able to leave is if you let go."

"Oh, sorry," his arms slipped from his waist, and although I was the one that said let go, I immediately missed the embrace.

He slung his arm around me, walking with me to his motorcycle. I picked up my helmet, and then swung my leg over after he had gotten on. Putting the helmet securely on my head, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held it, resting my head on his shoulder as he revved the bike and took off.

I loved the freedom of riding on the bike with Jake. The speed was exhilarating, and I loved the danger of it. I also loved being able to be pressed against Jake. Speaking of which, he smelt really good, like cologne, and I …

I heard the screech of tires before I saw it. "Jake, look out!" I screamed out, as we swerved to miss hitting a gray Volvo. The bike gave out from under us, Jake managed to stay on it, but I felt my arms slip from around his waist, and then I was flying through the air. I landed head-on onto the road, skidding a few feet, my arms, legs, and clothes being torn apart. I bit my tongue badly and tasted blood flooding into my mouth, and felt something crack in my hip, which immediately began burning. All I felt was pain, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

I finally gave into the pain and began to scream, barely conscious of doing so.

* * *

**Mmkay so tell me what you thought in a review and I'll love you forever :) Just move the cursor over to that button … No not that one the other one … There you go … Now click it … And type o_o**


	2. The Telling

A/N: Okay, so I was really surprised about how many people subscribed and favorited my story **Cries dorkily* I feel so special! Haha jk but yeah a special thanks to the only and first person to review, xxKissAWerewolfxx I love you person :D

D.C. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHTBELLA POV

I glanced over at the phone as I heard the loud ringer. _I wonder who'd be calling at this hour …_ I shrugged, and picked up the phone with a soft "Hello?"

"Isabella?" I heard an older mans familiar voice, and it sounded choked up with tears.

"Charlie? Is that you? What's wrong?" I immediately began to panic, and motioned for my mother to come over. Placing the phone flat on the table, I put it on speaker. "Start from the beginning."

"I-I-it's your sister, Bella. She got in a horrible accident," he choked out.

"My sister? I don't have a sister." I was definitely confused now.

"Yes, you do … Her name is Rebecca, and she's your twin," my mother said quietly.

"Why haven't I ever met her? And what happened to her, Charlie?" I placed my hands at hips, my brow furrowing with frustration.

"She was riding on the back of her boyfriends motorcycle … there was a screeching noise, and Jake swerved to miss the car that had lost control, and the bike got hit. Jake managed to stay on and only had a few minor scrapes, but Becca … She's in critical condition. She had almost all her skin scraped off her arms, legs, chest, and abdomen, she had to get stitches on her tongue, and she shattered her hipbone. She also had a horrible concussion, and is in ICU. She's due for surgery in a few hours, and they gave her put her under anesthetic and painkillers. She's out cold right now, and there's a lot of people here for her, but I think she needs her sister and mother, too." He choked up and I could hear the tears in his voice.

I closed my eyes tight. _This cannot be happening … Not today of all days …_ I sighed. "Alright Charlie, I'll be there in a about 6 or 7 hours, since mom can't come due to work. Here she is," I passed the phone to her, seeing the tears in her eyes.

I walked away, hearing her crying yet unable to help. A twin … Named Rebecca … In ICU in Forks, Washington … Well, this should be interesting …

I leaned back in my set on the plane, my tired eyes slowly closing. I wonder what Rebecca is like, and if she'll make it … My mother said I was to move in with them, so I had all my bags and personal items down below in the storing dock, and my carryon was above my head in the holder. It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for just a little while …

In my dream, I could see a girl that looked exactly like me. She was wearing a blue blouse, deep blue skinny jeans, and boots over the jeans, and she had a blue messenger bag. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was hugging a boy with deeply tanned skin, short black hair, and black eyes. He was a handsome young man. They were walking to a black motorcycle and were getting on it. Deep inside my gut, I knew something bad would happen if they took off on it. I yelled, but it came out a whisper, and ran towards them, my hand outstretched, whispering for them to stop. _Why weren't they listening to me?_

The girl smiled as she put on her helmet and wrapped her arms around his waist, staring at him with love radiating in her eyes. He had the same look as he revved the bike and took off. I knew, in some odd way, that this was Becca, this was my sister.

Somehow, I was suddenly on a sidewalk, next to a stoplight. Suddenly, I heard the screeching of tires, and saw the girl on the bike. The boy swerved and a gray Volvo hit the bike. The boy stayed on, and the girl went flying. My mouth opened a silent 'No,' but it was too late, the girl landed on her hip and slid across the road. She laid there for a moment, then began a terrible, horrific screaming. People were yelling and running toward her, even as the screams slowly went silent and her body went limp, her helmet sliding from her head, and her long brown hair spilling around her in a soft halo.


	3. Whose to blame?

A/N: Okay, so, the more reviews I get, it seems I want to update this more quickly. It just makes me feel good to know people are favoriting and subscribing to my story! Loving my fans you guy!

P.S. Every chapter, I'm going to try to make it just one of the girls POV's, just to make it easier.

**D.C. If you don't believe I don't know Twilight, you need some serious help :)**

BECCA POV

I groaned at the pounding in my head, the fire throughout my body, and the pain in my hip. My tongue felt swollen and dry, and I could hear in incessant beeping beside me. There was a bright light shining against my close eyelids, and I forced myself to pry my eyes open. My dad was sitting in a chair across the room, and Jake was sitting in the chair beside my bed. I then realized he was holding my left hand as he was dozing, and it felt warm and soft.

Without trying to wake him, I slowly forced myself in a slight sitting position, sucking in air with pain. "Damnit …" I whispered hoarsely.

I saw a movement from the corner of my eyes and tensed. Moving my head slowly, so as not to hurt myself, I looked at the girl. She looked like me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I started freaking out. _Why does she look like me!_

"Calm down, Becca. I'm Bella. I guess our parents decided not to tell us we were sisters, and twins," she moved to the other chair beside my bed, nudging Jake to wake him up.

He sat up with a start, glaring at her, realized I was awake, and immediately leaned closer to me. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I tried to avoid the car, but I just ended up hurting you more and I …" he broke off to take a deep, shuttering breath.

I squeezed his hand comfortingly. "It's okay," I said hoarsely.

He looked at me with red eyes, tears dripping down his face, and I managed to lean over and kiss his cheek, ignoring the pain shooting through me. He managed a weak smile and moved his chair to ware I could rest my head comfortably on his shoulder.

"So, Bella, what're you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Charlie called our mother and me, and since our mother just got married, I decided to give the two some space and I'm going to be living up here now. Oh, by the way, the doctors said you could leave in a few days."

I smiled. "I can't wait to see how you do in my school."

"I can't wait for it to start," she smiled. "We might want to get to know each other a bit. I'll ask a question, you'll answer, and then I'll say my own."

I shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"So what's your favorite color?" She began, which started the flood of endless questions.

I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes, feeling extremely warm, as I had fallen asleep lying on Jake's shoulder. Bella wasn't in here, and neither was Charlie, but Jake was asleep. I glanced at the clock. No wonder they weren't here, it's 4:00am.

I stifled a yawn just as the door was pushed quietly open. "Ah, so she is awake," stated a tall, blond haired, golden-eyed doctor carrying a clipboard. "Now I can check your diagnostics."

"Dr. Cullen?" I looked at him, confused. I then remembered something imperative to the accident. "Your son caused the accident!" I looked at him, startled.

His smiled faded. "Yes, I know. It was very horrific," he said softly.

"Of course, your son wasn't hurt, you know, because of what you all are," I muttered dryly.

He shrugged. "Your boyfriend there was hurt, but he heals quickly enough. You're the only one that was severely injured in this accident." He walked over and began looking at the monitors, tapping my IV, studying my heartbeat and such.

"Yet, you don't feel that your son is responsible," I said this darkly.

"No, I do not. I do not feel as though anyone is responsible."

"You're son is, of course, more important than me, is he not?" I spat out

He shook his head. "I will not deny nor admit to that."

I sighed. "I need some painkillers," I said, changing the subject as the pain shooting throughout my body became more pronounced.

He nodded and pushed a button. "The nurse will bring you some anti-biotics and painkillers." He studied his clipboard. "I'll be back to see you soon, Ms. Swan." He then walked from the room without a sound.

I rolled my eyes, staring at Jake. "I know you're awake," I managed to poke his shoulder, ignoring my pain for a moment.

He opened his eyes and grin. "'I'll be back to see you soon, Ms. Swan,'" He said, using a terminator voice.

I rolled my eyes again. "You dork," I smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," he smiled back, resting his hand against my cheek, and looking at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked him curiously, tilting my head to the side.

"Because I love you with all my heart, of course. We're soul mates, remember? Imprints."

I smiled happily. "I love you for all eternity, Jakie."

He smiled wider. "Good."

The nurse came in with a cart full of needles. I groaned.

"You'll get through this, honey," Jake said, kissing my cheek and holding both my hands between his.

I nodded and stared at the cart of needles. Everything was different now. Everything.

**A/N: Mmkay so I hope you liked it … It's kind of short and abrupt, but I couldn't really think of anything else to put down … If you have any ideas, Review and tell me, I'll accept criticism and such too :)**


	4. What Does This Mean?

A/N: Ah so a lot of people apparently like my story so I want to thank everyone that favorited and subscribed! Love y'all more than sweet cherry pie on a spring day! Oh and sorry it's been so long I've been sick, dealing with school and family drama, and dealing with school in general. I'm terribly sorry everyone!

**D.C. Obviously I don't own Twilight :D**

I've been in the hospital for almost a week now. I was healing, but I still had a lot more healing to go through. My scrapes still had to be covered, my stitches were still in for 3 more weeks, and my tongue was still a bit swollen. My hipbone would be completely healed in a couple of months, which meant no swimming, basketball, softball, volleyball, or karate.

The doctors said I could leave today, which was why I was packing up my things, or at least trying. Jake, my dad, Bella, and a few of my friends wouldn't let me even get out of the bed. They were all packing my things and I was grumbling about being forced to sit and do nothing for once.

"Oh, be quiet, Becca," Eliza, my best friend, said. She had shirt, straight brown hair with bright blue eyes and naturally blond highlights in her hair. She had a cute, cherub face, and she was short, only 5'2". At the moment, she was arranging flower vases in a large box, making sure they were compacted all around by Styrofoam Peanuts, to ware the glass vases wouldn't shatter. She flipped out a marker and wrote Flowers – Breakable.

I glared at her then turned to Jake with a pathetic expression, allowing my lower lip to tremble. "Jakie, please let me help with something."

He grinned. "I'm not gonna give in, Becks. Now take a nap."

I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. Maybe he was right. It was obvious it was going to take a while for them to finish packing. I closed my eyes, ignoring the light against them. I would be back in school after this weekend, so in 2 days. Bella would be there with me, we both would be starting on the same day. I couldn't wait to see everyone, and to tell off that Cullen jerk. He was so going down …

I must've fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to find 4 teenagers from my school, and Jake, talking quietly. I knew who they were immediately. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice Cullen. The lights off, and Jake was holding my hand. My head was resting against his shoulder and my hair was flowing over his shoulder, chest, and was tickling against his chin.

I moved my head to be able to look up at him, and saw his handsome face in a serious expression. "What's going on?" I lifted my head off his shoulder. "Where are Bella and my dad?"

"These bloodsuckers say that the short leech right there," Jake nodded his head at Alice, "thinks you're going to run into a vampire while you're in this state." He moved his hand up and down my body. "And that you're going to die."

I muttered something under my breath and turned my face to here. "Okay, one, how would you know something like that? And two, why do you care? You're brother's the one that put me in this state."

She frowned at me. "I have visions. And that's the exact reason why we care."

I burst out laughing. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because … I also know that you're destined to become a vampire," she said quietly, her golden eyes saddened.

I blinked in shock. "Excuse me but … what?" I shook my head. "I don't believe this."

"Neither do I, and I'm not going to let that happen to you," Jake said roughly, angrily, his dark eyes stormy and his mouth tight. "We were supposed to leave when you woke up, which is exactly what we're doing now." He leaned over and scooped me gently into his arms, then softly placed me in the wheelchair beside the bed. I just noticed that the doctors had already taken out the tubes that were stuck in me and there were small bandages over the holes left from them.

I glanced over at Alice, noting her pained and panicked expression. I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her as Jake pushed me out into the hall.

"You're going right home and to bed, alright, Becks." He phrased it not as a question, but a statement, as though I had no choice.

"Alright."

"Good."

We were quiet for the next 5 minutes, even when we reached the pharmaceutical desk for him to get my pain meds. I finally broke the silence after he got in the car after gently placing me in the passenger seat. "Jake, about what happened with the Cullen's …"

He cut me off, a little rudely, I might add. "It's alright, Becca. Nothing to worry about, it wasn't your fault."

I turned my head to ware I could stare out the window. He was getting upset again, and that's never a good thing. I had to distract him. "Jake …" I said in a small voice as I continued to stare out the window.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering … why do you always look at me the way you do? And why do you stay with me?" I was genuinely curious about these questions.

I felt the car suddenly stop and Jake switched of the engine. I was suddenly pulled gently onto his lap, his arms circling around me.

"I look at you the way I do because I love you. I never explained this to you but … the answer to both those questions is because I imprinted on you."

I must've looked as confused as I felt, because he sighed and hugged me closer. "Imprinting is …well, us wolves, when we see the love of our lives, it's called imprinting. It's as though we forget everyone else around us, and our imprint is the only thing tying us down to the earth. A wolves imprint is their soul mate, and they would go to the ends of the earth to protect them and see that they're safe."

I blinked slowly, slowly turning my head to look up at him. "Oh, Jake …"

He smiled softly. "I know, it's almost as hard to handle as the whole wolf/vampire thing."

I slowly smiled at him. "It's not hard to handle. I completely accept. Oh, I love you so much!" I flung my arms around him, but was careful about my injuries.

He smiled at me, so much joy in his eyes I thought it wasn't possible, and I was so full of love I felt I was going to explode with it. "Jake, I love you so much."

"I love you more than you will ever know, Rebecca Maria Swan, and I will forever protect you with my life."


	5. Welcome Home

A/N: So what'd you think of the last chapter? I thought it ended well ^-^ Anyways, here's Chapter 5! Oh, and this one has a very descriptive sex scene, so that's why this is rated T, Mmkay?

**D.C. I definitely don't own Twilight :) Just my characters …**

**BECCA POV**

When we arrived at my home, Jake carried me and put me in my wheelchair, one hand on my shoulder as he pushed the wheelchair towards the door. I cast a smile up at him as he leaned forward and opened the door.

"Surprise!"

I jumped in the wheelchair, almost jumping from it with shock. My house had been dark when we'd opened the door, but now it was alight with candles. There were balloons everywhere, and streamers hung from the ceiling. People were crowded into the rooms, and they all had large smiles on their faces, their hands in the air. Everyone immediately started talking all at once and I only caught a few people's words.

"Oh, feel better soon!"

"We missed you!"

"I'm gonna tell you everything that happened while you were gone!"

"Everyone missed you at school!"  
"We hope you feel better!"

"When will you be back in school?"

I smiled. I never realized how many people were my friends, how many people cared so much about me. It was surprising, all right.

"Oh, I missed you all so much!" I let out a cheery laugh. "Jake, help me out of this chair, please."

He shrugged, grabbed my underarms, and hauled me up. Handing me my crutches, he then wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled as everyone came up to me and each took his or her turns giving me a hug. There was one person that shocked me that he was here.

"I'm really sorry that I caused your pain," he said, his golden eyes looking down at me, his rust colored hair messy.

"Get out of here, bloodsucker," Jake growled out, so low only he, Edward and I could hear.

He glared at him. "I came to apologize."

"I don't care what you came here for, I want you out."

I managed to get between the two, quite painfully. "Knock it off you two."

"Hey, boys, let's break it up, all right?" Came Charlie's calm voice as he walked up to us and managed to get the two to move away, having seen the situation and the pain on my face.

"Fine."

"I have to go anyways," Edward said. "I'll see you at school, Becca." With that, he strode away, yet I caught the look he and Bella shared on his way out.

I shook my head. _Boys_, I thought to myself. _What can you do with them?_

The party passed in a blur, and too soon, everyone was saying their goodbyes to me, and I was sitting on the couch with Jake, his arm slung carelessly over my shoulder. I leaned forward to grab my pills, but he got them for me before I could reach them. Handing them to me, he shook some out and grabbed my glass of water for me. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"No problem," he said, smiling back with unending love and tenderness.

I cuddled up against him after I took my pills, the pain disappearing with the pills and his being next to me.

"Becca, I'm going out. I won't be back until probably around midnight," Bella said as she walked in, purse in hand, as she struggled into her brown jacket.

"Okay, Bella, I'll see you later. You know, if I'm not asleep or at the Reservation," I replied, looking up at Jake with happiness.

"Alright, see you," she said, turning and walking out of the house. I heard her truck start with a rumble and she drove away. She got that truck before she came here, and it was total junk, but I'd never tell her that.

"Hey, Becks, I got a call. We found another body, this time just outside of Forks, in the woods. I have to go," my dad said, as he walked in with his shotgun in hand, already in his uniform.

"Alright, dad. When do you suppose you'll be home?"

"Probably not until tomorrow. I might sleep at the station."

I nodded. "All right, 'bye dad."

He came over and kissed my forehead, then gave Jake a look. "Take care of her while I'm gone."

"Will do sir."

With that, he nodded and walked away. I heard his cruiser start up, and then he was gone.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him with a smile.

He smiled evilly at me, and leaned his face down close to mine. "I have a pretty good idea," he said, right before he pressed his lips against mine. I was already blushing furiously before he did so.

JAKE POV

I could sense her all around me. She was intoxicating. Her smell was like roses mixed with waterfalls. Her scent mixed with my woodsy smell made her smell delicious. I pulled her tighter against me, my mouth hard against her own. Oh, God, I love her. I love her so much; I was going to explode with love.

I lifted her up into my arms, carrying her quickly up the stairs and to her room without breaking the kiss. I laid her out across the bed, then turned and shut and locked the door. I then walked over to the bed and leaned over her, my body pressed against hers gently as I tried not to hurt her.

I moved my hands down to her breasts, moving my hands over them, brushing my thumbs over her taut nipples. I had yet to break the kiss, which I did not plan on doing anytime soon. I moved my hands down to the bottom over her yellow blouse, pushing it up over her head and then dropping it to the floor. Her hands were immediately at my chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of my shirt. We managed to get it off together, and I had my hands at her waist, clutching tightly.

Somehow, we were both naked. I could feel her everywhere against me beneath me, her body soft and willing, her eyes full of heat, lust, and passion. I couldn't hold back any longer. Her eyes were my undoing. I made love to her.

BECCA POV

My naked body laid beside Jake's, my back to him, pressing against him. He was so warm, his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin on my shoulder, his face nestled into my neck. I was extremely happy, happier then I had been in a while. Jake was kissing up and down my neck, his lips hot against it. Everything was going to be okay. I had Jake, my sister, my father. And so far, I was still completely human. Yes, everything would be okay.


	6. Authors Note

Mmkay, so some people were confused about some stuff so here's how it goes:

Jake goes to Forks High School, not the Reservation, but he still lives on the Res. And is still a wolf.

The Cullen's are all still vampires; all of them have their powers.

Edward was the one who caused the accident, and yes, he still mates up with Bella.

Bella moved up to Forks from Phoenix, AZ, just like in the story.

The twins were separated at birth when Renee walked out on Charlie, leaving him alone to raise Becca.

Yes, Jake imprinted on Becca, and no, he will not eventually re-imprint this time on Renesmee, he will stay imprinted on Becca.

Hope that clears some stuff up for y'all!


	7. There's Something Inside Me

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 so … here's chapter 6! Dun dun dunn

D.C. I don't own Twilight …BECCA POV

I was in love. That was completely undeniable. I stared at Jakes beautiful face with total adoration on mine. My hands were resting gently on his naked chest, my right leg was slung carelessly over his legs, my left was nudged only slightly between his own, and I could feel his muscles everywhere. My abdomen was pressed against his, my breasts against his chest, directly beneath my hands. My more private area was pressed against his thighs, and I was completely comfortable.

I let out a sigh as he trailed his lips over my forehead, his hands on my waist, his breath tickling my skin. His warmth was making me sweat slightly but I was fine with that, a little sweat wouldn't kill me. We were both content to lay exactly where we were for eternity, but we knew Bella would be home in exactly four hours thirty five minutes and seventeen seconds. Of course, Jake had locked my bedroom door, and Bella wasn't likely to check up on me, so maybe …

Jake was beginning to redirect my thoughts as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down my sides. I sighed, my breath tickling the hairs on his chest. He was so warm and comfortable, and he made me feel so tingly inside. Wait, that tingly feeling … this isn't normal.

I felt my eyes widen and I rolled away from him, jumping from my bed and racing to the door. I quickly unlocked it, ignoring the fact that I was stark naked, and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I managed to make it to the toilet before I started to puke.

I could hear Jake's racing footsteps and the door was suddenly flung open.

"Becca? Oh, shit, Becca! What's wrong, honey? Why are you so sick?" He ran over to me, worry and concern evident on his face, and grabbed my hair to pull it way from my face.

I was sweating profusely as I continued to throw up. It seemed like hours before I was done, but in reality it was only three minutes or so.

"J-Jake …" I stammered out, a disgusting taste in my mouth, my hair damp and around my face once again, sweat glistening on my naked skin.

He gently pulled me into my arms, careful of my hip and burns. "Oh, honey."

"Jake … I-I think I-I'm …" I stammered nervously, unable to finish. I bit my lip and stared at my hands as I nervously picked at my nails.

"You think you're what, hun?"

"I-I think I'm p-p-p-pregnant," I practically wailed out, my fear and tears evident in my voice.

He was still for a moment, and then was suddenly tilting my face up to his by my chin. "Are you sure?"

"What else could explain this?" I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. You see, this wasn't the first time Jacob and I had made love. It was actually the ninth. And we never used protection. We just didn't think we would need it, we were so careful. Guess we were wrong.

"Well, either we can go to the store and get a test just to make sure, or we can take you to the doctors. Charlie is more like to find out if you go to the doctors, so I recommend the drug store."

"Oh, Jakie, but what if I am? How will I tell my dad?" I sobbed out.

"You'll find away. C'mon, let's get dressed," he said softly as he gently pulled me into a standing position. He led me into my room and helped me get dressed before dressing himself.

Somehow, we wound up downstairs and were walking out the door towards my blue Mercedes. Jake helped me into the passengers seat. Odd, my hip didn't hurt as badly and I didn't need my crutches or the wheelchair. Um, okay then …

I was in a numb state. If I was pregnant, then that means I would be mother at 18. Charlie wouldn't be happy, but he couldn't be mad either. I mean, he got Renee pregnant at 17 too. But that would mean Jake would be a father and I would be a mother. I just didn't know if I was ready yet.

We were already driving, and were halfway to the drugstore when I snapped out of my numb state. "Jake, what're we going to do?"

He didn't answer me for a few moments, and I began to worry he wasn't going to. "Easy answer. We'll go through with the pregnancy, and then raise the child. Of course, it will a hard birth, we'll be parents at a young age, and we may have to teach the kid how to control his or her anger if he or she becomes a wolf, like me," he said all this quietly, as if he didn't want to jinx it.

"All right …" I mumbled then stared out the passenger side's window.

Once we arrived at the drug store, he helped me from the car and we walked in. I was blushing a deep crimson as we walked down the aisles, finally finding the pregnancy test, and went up to the counter. Oh god, oh dear god. I groaned. Jessica Stanley, the school bitch, was the clerk at the counter. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, became the only chant in my head.

"We'd like to buy this. It's for my friend's mom. He was to embarrassed to come himself," Jake said, as he placed the pregnancy test on the counter with a handsome smile, immediately turning on his charm.

"S-Sure!" Bitchy Jessica stuttered out. No one was immune to my Jake's charm. Absolutely no-o-one, I stretched out the word.

We were walking back to the car when more worries filled my head. _What if I'm not a good mother? What if I can't raise the child? What if I can't afford to? What if I can't protect the child?_

"Becca, it'll be okay."

I realized then I had been mumbling my worries. I looked up at Jake's gentle, brown eyes that were so filled with love and softness it was almost surprising. "All right, Jake. If you say it'll be okay, then it will be okay." I managed a small smile as we got back into my car and clasped hands on the center armrest between us, his tanned hand holding my pale one gently.

**Omg, what will happen next? I guess you have to wait and find out :P I am so terrible …**


	8. Please Understand!

A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! Wonder if y'all have been waiting :)

P.S. It's rated T for a reason. There's a beating scene in this.

**D.C. I obviously don't own Twilight … Duh … Just my chars o_o**

"_Becca, it'll be okay."_

_I realized then I had been mumbling my worries. I looked up at Jake's gentle, brown eyes that were so filled with love and softness it was almost surprising. "All right, Jake. If you say it'll be okay, then it will be okay." I managed a small smile as we got back into my car and clasped hands on the center armrest between us, his tanned hand holding my pale one gently._

**BECCA POV**

I was tapping my foot while I sat on the toilet seat, glancing at my watch every five seconds or so. _Why can't this stupid thing hurry up? I still have one minute left!_

Finally, my watch beeped and I jumped up, hurrying over to the sink counter. I grabbed the test, my eyes squeezed tightly shut, and took a deep, cleansing breath. Finally, I slowly cracked open my eyes.

I barely felt the test slip through my fingers and clatter to the floor. I let out a small sob and leaned over the sink, bracing my hands on the counter. I was sweating profusely and there were tears glittering in my eyes.

Jake must have heard the sob, for suddenly the door flew open and he was looking around quickly, finally resting his eyes on me. He slowly registered the pregnancy test on the floor and how I was crying as he slowly walked over to me. He leaned down and picked up the pregnancy test, glancing at it, then slowly lowered and tossed it in the trash.

"Oh, baby," he said softly, gently taking me into his arms, allowing me to cry. "It'll all be okay. It'll work out."

"But how am I going to tell my dad?" I cried.

"We'll find a way."

"What about Bella? And Renee?"

"Becca." He grabbed my face in both his hands and stared into my teary eyes. "We. Will. Find. A. Way."

I slowly nodded. "Thank you, Jakie."

I was sitting beside Jake, my hands twining together tightly, always moving, my breath coming quickly and unevenly in my nervousness.

"Becks, just calm down. It's not like we're admitting to murder or anything."

"Can I tell him alone?"

"No, you can't."

"Well, can you just go outside unless I need you? Please?"

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this." He turned and walked out the back door.

The door suddenly opened and we heard my dad whistling a happy tune, completely on pitch as usual. I got up with a bright smile. "Hi, Daddy, can I talk to you really quick?"

"Of course, Becks. Just let me hang up my belt and I'll be right in."

I quickly went in and sat down again. _Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy …_ My hands were tightening and untightening again.

He walked in, whistling still, but stopped when he saw my expression.

Finally he sat down in his chair across from us. "Becca, what's going on?"

"Dad, I … I mean, I'm … I mean, that is …" I stuttered, my breath coming quicker now. _Ah, I'm hyperventilating. Oh goodness!_

"You're what?" His face was turning red, as I realized he'd probably guessed.

"I'm pregnant …" I mumbled, looking down.

He was suddenly up and moving quicker than I thought was possible towards me. His hand was in a fist, his face was beat red, and you could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

I stood up quickly and stumbled as I tried to get away from him, but that stumble cost me. I had stumbled into the end table, and managed to slice open my shin. I let out a cry of pain as I tried to spin around. I swung my hands up to try and keep him away.

I didn't bring my hands up fast enough. His fist hit me across the cheek, causing my face to explode with pain and my sight to be peppered. I fell to the floor, my cheekbone cut and bruised, my temple bleeding profusely from the punch.

"You stupid bitch! How could you get fucking pregnant! You stupid bitch! I'll kill you! You fucking slut!" He was yelling at me, and managed one kick to my side before Jake slammed the door open. I managed to look up slightly through my haze of pain, the blood pouring into my eyes, to see him standing in the doorway, wild eyed, with Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry.

Jake ran forward, his hand in a tight fist, and he swung it at Charlie, slamming it across his face. Charlie flew halfway across the room and slammed into the wall.

Sam and Paul managed to hold Charlie down as he sputtered and cursed at us, and Embry and Quil had to hold Jake back so he wouldn't kill Charlie.

I was slowly fading, my gaze darkening as I bled, my head pounding intensely. Jake was suddenly beside me, lifting me into his arms. "It'll be okay, honey. You'll be okay."

I barely felt the cool breeze as we were outside, and the slam of the wind against me as Jake ran at an inhuman speed. I finally lost all touch with the world, slipping into the dark abyss.

When I awoke, there were people yelling and I was being pushed on a bed quickly through the halls. "Let's get her into surgery stat. Note, deep incision to her left temple. Bruised and broken cheekbone, both on the left, broken nose from the left side, also a deep laceration in the right side as though from a kick wound, quickly bruising. Three broken ribs, all on the right side, and the fetus inside of her may die if we do not set the ribs soon. ER stat!"

My eyes rolled around as I was unable to focus, and I was able to recognize Jake running alongside the bed, glancing down at me every so often with worry evident, and Dr. Cullen running quickly. There were nurses pushing my bed, and everything was bright and white. I could hear my breathing against a mask, and realized it was a breathing mask.

"Wha … W-what … What's going on …?" I mumbled.

"Charlie attacked you. He's in custody and is going to be locked away for a long time. Plus, we managed to get you a restraining order on him. Right now, you're on your way to the ER. You're in serious condition, and we need to get you taken care of. Don't you dare argue with me. You are too hurt really bad, plus, the babies in danger if they don't set your ribs right. Now, don't argue with me.

"Fine …" I had barely registered everything he said, but I managed to make sense of the words I did catch.

"I love you, but I can't go in there with you right now," Jake said quietly as we neared the ER room.

"I love you too, Jakie." I took his hand in mine and squeezed, but then it was gently and slowly pulled from my own as we neared the surgical unit. I don't know how my father could have done what he did, but I will deal with that later. Right now, I just want to rest …

**A/N: A word of advice - Never get pregnant. 1.) You're too young 2.) It's a very important responsibilty 3.) A child is not a toy that you can play with 4.) It can effect your schooling, job opportunities, and ruin your life 5.) You have no idea how your parents will react  
****Don't get me wrong, a child is a wonderful thing, but a child is also a serious matter. If you ever think about having sex, make sure you're ready, talk to your mother/doctor/father, and make sure you are using proper protection. You do not want this type of responsibility until you are completely ready, and trust me, you won't be until at least you're married and/or out of college and have a good career and can support the child. Remember this!  
**_~SkyHaze Nightfall~_


	9. Who Are You?

A/N: Come on come on come on people! REVIEW :D

"I love you too, Jakie." I took his hand in mine and squeezed, but then it was gently and slowly pulled from my own as we neared the surgical unit. I don't know how my father could have done what he did, but I will deal with that later. Right now, I just want to rest …

**D.C. I don't own Twilight …**

BECCA POV

I woke up, prying my eyes open and sitting up slowly ignoring the tugging of tubes at me. _Where am I? And why are there tubes attached to me? Wait, this is a hospital … Why am I here!_

I let out a squeak of fear as a tanned hand reached over to me and grabbed my arm. "Take your bloody hands off me!" I screeched out.

"Becca! Becca, calm down! It's just me."

I looked over quickly and saw a really hot tanned guy with cropped black hair and puppy dog brown eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

He looked confused. "Becca?"

"Whose Becca? I'm Annett."

"No you're not. You're Becca, you're pregnant, you just got beat up by your father, I'm your boyfriend Jake, and you have a twin sister. You're in volleyball, softball, soccer, cheerleading, swimming, and karate. You're President of your school's student council, you're an A student and are on the High Honor Roll. You go to Forks High School, you're popular, and you play the cello, piano, clarinet, and guitar."

"What are you talking about! I don't understand. I'm not Becca, I'm Annett. I go to Kasson High school. And where the hell is Forks? I'm in Minnesota. I don't understand! I'm an unpopular gangster with an abusive father and drug-addicted mother. I'm about as athletic as a cat, and I'm gothic. I don't know what you're talking about!"

He looked panicked. "Dr. Cullen!" He shot up out of the chair he was in and ran to the door just as a tall man ran in.

"What's wrong, Jacob?"

"Becca doesn't remember anything! She's rambling on and on about how her name's Annett and she lives somewhere in Minnesota. What's going on?"

The doctor walked over to me and shined a light in my pupils. "She has amnesia. She's made up another person to ware she can cope with her amnesia. Just play along with her and she won't be aggressive. She'll likely remember faster too." He said this all quietly, but I was able to pick it all up.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DO NOT! AND WHAT IS THIS ABOUT ME BEING _PREGNANT? _ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed out as Dr. Cullen grabbed both my wrists and held them down. "TAKE YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" I was already fighting against his hands, kicking and screaming.

"Let go of her," the one called Jacob growled out and I shrunk away from both of them, fear in my evident on my face.

"Jacob, may I speak with you a moment?" Dr. Cullen said, turning and walking from the room obviously expecting him to follow.

Grumbling, Jacob turned and walked out after him and I could only hear murmurs until Jacob exploded. "No! I will not let that leech do that! He has no right after what he did!"

I managed to catch Cullen's words. "It's the only way."

Jacob was quiet for a moment and I thought he wasn't going to respond until he said, "All right …"

Jacob walked back in and over to me, leaning forward to me and looking in my eyes. "Someone's going to come and see you, and what he's going to do may hurt, and I am so sorry about it."

I glared at him. "You can't keep me here."

He looked sad. "We can if I do this," he said, turning and reaching into a cubby-shelf thing and pulling out ropes.

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Becca, but yes," he said quietly, leaning over and beginning to tie my wrists to the hospital bed."

"Stop it I'm not a crazy person!"

"It's only for a few minutes. The person will be here soon." And with that, he turned and walked out, but not before I saw the tears shimmering as a veil over his brown eyes.


	10. Untie Me You Arse!

**A/N: Interesting last chapter, I think. Hope you enjoy this one! It's going to be a way shorter than usual, just so you know!**

"_Stop it I'm not a crazy person!"_

_"It's only for a few minutes. The person will be here soon." And with that, he turned and walked out, but not before I saw the tears shimmering as a veil over his brown eyes._

**D.C. I obviously don't own Twilight**

"AHH GET THESE ROPES OFF OF ME!" I screamed out, panting as I tugged and pulled against the ropes. "DAMN YOU ALL! IF I HAD MY SWITCHBLADE YOU'D ALL BE DEAD BY NOW!"

"Hey Becca?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"MY NAME'S ANNETTE!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, okay. Hey, shut up for a minute."

I glared at him. "Screw you."

He suddenly turned away, a smile on his face. "Hello, Edward. Be careful, she's a bit angry."

"OF COURSE I'M ANGRY! URGH, TAKE THIS ROPES OFF OF ME!"

I was glaring at the doorway as a young man with messy, bronze colored hair and golden eyes walked in. He had a square jaw, pale, flawless white skin, and he was tall. I continued to glare at him. "Untie me, you arse!"

He raised a brow at me. "Is that any way to treat someone whose come to help you? And stop tugging on those. You're going to hurt yourself ever more."

I glared at him but stopped.

"Good. Now I'm just going to sit beside you and take your hand …" he trailed off as he sat down, reaching for my hand, but I tried to yank it away.

"Oh, come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

I glared.

He picked up my hand and closed his eyes. I suddenly felt as though there was a worm wriggling through my brain and it sort of tickled. Slowly, the tickling turned into a burning, kind of like when you drink pop and then burp with your mouth closed. I started to squirm, feeling a bit of pain now. The burn quickly increased into a stabbing pain as though from a horrible migraine, shooting through my head. It increased more and more until the pain became so intense I was going to scream, but Dr. Cullen clamped his hand over my mouth. My eyes were watering as tears streamed down my cheeks in unending rivers, the pain evident in my eyes.

I suddenly felt a tearing in my mind as though someone had taken a knife and cut a long gash across my skin. I felt my body buck against the bed in pain as I cried out against his hand.

Blackness peppered my vision, quickly fading to gray. I slowly lost all feeling in my hands and legs, and I was unable to move. I could no longer see anything as I slipped into a deep, dark abyss of pain and blackness.


	11. What's going on, Edward?

**A/N: Amg I am SOOOO sorry it's been so long. Lots of issues with my used to be friend … Never was a real friend. And for some reason fanfic wouldn't let me edit my stories ... –mutter- Anyways! People have been asking me to do it in Bella's POV so here y'all go :D**

_I suddenly felt a tearing in my mind as though someone had taken a knife and cut a long gash across my skin. I felt my body buck against the bed in pain as I cried out against his hand._

_Blackness peppered my vision, quickly fading to gray. I slowly lost all feeling in my hands and legs, and I was unable to move. I could no longer see anything as I slipped into a deep, dark abyss of pain and blackness._

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BELLA POV**

I stared at him with fear. "W-who are you? What do you want?" I felt weak, as my voice was unsteady. I slowly began to back away, my feet crunching over dead grass. I looked around the meadow quickly, trying to find somewhere to run. Although I looked, somehow I knew that if I ran, I would not be able to escape. I let out a small whimper of fear as the man slowly stalked forward, his crimson eyes gleaming as his lips pulled back in a menacing smile.

He slowly crouched down, doing it with torturing slowness, and was about to launch off. I ducked down, my face in my hands, knowing this was the end, when I heard a snarl from behind and felt a presence. I pried my eyes open to see a long shadow cast over and in front of me and I slowly looked up. And up, and up, and up.

"Edward? No, you have to get out of here! Run! He'll kill you too!" I yelled, turning quickly with fear on my face.

"No, he won't," he replied with a deadly calm, before launching himself at the man.

The man turned and ran at inhuman speed, disappearing into the trees with Edward hot on his trails. "They were both a blur … Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This is so weird. Oh shit he's going to hurt Edward!" I cried as I hurriedly ran after them.

"Edward!" I screamed. Suddenly there was a horrid sound, something like when metal ground against metal or when a sculpture was breaking. There was screaming, and I felt a cold, fresh wave of fear swim throughout my body.

I slowly began backing away, but stopped cold when I bumped into something cold and hard. I slowly turned around, dimly noticing that there was the smell of something burning, and it was an awful stench.

I slowly looked up and saw Edward's grim face. "I'm sorry you had to listen to that."

"What are you?" I asked with a shaky voice as I slowly backed up.

"Bella …" he took a step forward and stopped, his face showing uncertainty.

"What. Are. You." I said each word carefully to make sure he knew I was serious about wanting to know.

He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Bella, I'm a vampire. As in, a bloodsucking, immortal, killer."

I stared at him for a second, then slowly nodded. "Thought so."

He just stared at me. "And? What are you going to do now?"

"Well, first of all, I'm telling Becca. Second of all, I'm going to do this." I then stepped forward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his own. I expected to feel a thrill, but what I felt was completely different. Fireworks.


End file.
